The windshield wiper products currently circulating in the market as shown on FIG. 1 have sundry types and models, but the majority of them are confined to a standard mechanism wherein main member (1) is attached to link (2) through lock notch (11) and collar (4). Link (2) is connected to strip holder (3) and scrubber strips (5) are inserted into clamping devices (31) to clamp them to the strip holder (3) to complete the wiper assembly. However, the wiper size may vary with different brands of cars. So, if we use the common method to assemble the wiper mechanism, we require many different sizes of molds to manufacture wiper frame mechanisms. Doubtlessly, the mold cost for each size wiper product is increased sharply and its cost-effectiveness is diminished. Also, these known types of wiper products have inconveniences in packing and transportation as a result of their too slender and unvarying long strip mechanisms. Furthermore, consumers have difficulties in finding a suitable place inside the car for storage purposes. These inadequacies encountered during utilization, transportation and storage depreciate the performance of the known device.